1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keyboard, and in particular relates to a keyboard applied to an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional keyboard 10 has a keycap 11, a base 12 and an X-structure 13. The X-structure 13 is disposed between the keycap 11 and the base 12. The keycap 11 has a pivot structure 111, a bottom surface 114, a first edge 115 and a second edge 116. The pivot structure 111 has first engaging portion 112 and a second engaging portion 113. The first engaging portion 112 is tightly connected to the first edge 115. The second engaging portion 113 is tightly connected to the second edge 116. When assembling the keyboard 10, the X-structure 13 is engaged with and pivoted on the first engaging portion 112 and the second engaging portion 113. However, the first engaging portion 112 is tightly connected to the first edge 115, and the second engaging portion 113 is tightly connected to the second edge 116, thus, the first engaging portion 112 is damaged by undue exertion when the X-structure 13 is assembled with the first engaging portion 112 and the second engaging portion 113.